The Salem Encounter
by Priestess of the Souls
Summary: Kikyo has been convicted of witchcraft durig the Salem Witch Trials. Soon It Will Be Her Trial. Will No One Help The Abbandoned Priestess? Can No One save her from The True Witches Of Salem?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu Yasha

Summary: Kikyo Has Been Convicted During The Salem Witch Trials. Soon it will be her trial. Will no one help the abbandoned Priestess? Can No one save her from the true witches of Salem?

_**POLOGUE**_

"I'm not a witch,help me, somebody save me ", This occurance was often now adays. Hundreds sought to be witches. So far none of them were. Killed in the cold blood women, childen, even babies. No one was safe. 5 already. 5 women in this village alone. Who was next?

Witch craft... possesion...or greed... hatered. Most people didn't believe in witches or sacred possesions. Kikyo Akechi believed. Kikyo was a sacred priestess. She was abbanddoned by her village, when they heard of the trials. They left her here to die.

She knew sacred spells most priestess new. One of these would frame her as a witch here. She used to be a figure of purity. Now a figure of Satan.

She met a witch when she was 8. She had fallen into the rapids. She was at a near death point. She bled from a head wound and had stopped breathing. Moments later the waters seemed to separate and a man stepped into the abolished rapids. She only had a faint glimps of him before she had fainted but she knew he was a warlock. He had hair white as snow, pulled back in a ponytail and he was coverd in armor. He tended to her wounds and walked away. Why had a warlock saved her?

She had dreams of him since then. No matter how hard she looked she never found him."It's time to rest now,"she mumbled.She fell asleep minutes later not knowing what horrors she'd wake to.

How did You Like It? I Know It Was Really Short But I'll Make The Next Chapter Longer. No Flames Please

Amaru


	2. Ch 1 Pt 1 Rose

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, I ,Blah, Blah, Don't, Blah ,Blah ,Own ,Blah ,Blah, Inu Yasha

Hey People,

Sorry,

I've Been Working On This For A While And I've Decided To Split This Chapter Into 3

Parts. ** _Part 1 And Part 2 Are Both Flashbacks_**This First Part Takes Place 5 Months

Ago When Kikyo Just Barely Moved In. Have Any Questions/Ideas Write Me.

Amaru

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Chapter One Part One: The Rose**_

"Hello, I'm your new neighbor. My name is Kagome" Her voice started to give

Kikyo a headache. "Hello, I'm Kikyo" she said trying not to yell at the young woman.

**(A.N. I Know, I Know Kagome Is Not A Young Woman She's A Whore!) **"Well,

ummm...you moved into a very nice house. Soooo where are you from? What do you

do? Are you married? What are your hobbies" Kagome was speaking to fast to

understand the rest. "Ohhh, you must come to a meeting I'm having on Monday. Everyone

is going to be there and most of them young bachelors" Afterwards Kagome said

goodbye and ran off.

"What was she taking about" Kikyo mumbled. This was going to be a long

day."Maybe I should go to the meeting she was talking about. But I don't know if I could

stand listening to Kagome for more than 3 minutes."How could she stand Kagome

though. She did need some new friends in this strange town. Might as well go.

The villagers left her with plenty of money. She needed food and clothes, she

couldn't wander in priestessian clothes. She wandered around the house and found the

bedroom. She sat on the small bed. Maybe there were some spare clothes in this house

somewhere. She wandered through the house and finally found a night black dress in a

closet.**(A.N. The Dress Resembles Witch Hunter Robins Dress)** She walked back to

her room and walked over to her screen. She quickly changed. It suprisingly fit. She

turned to the full body mirror in the corner of her room. It was a beautiful gown it

matched almost perfectly with her black hair and dark brown eyes. She decided to go to

the market now. She grabbed a basket near the door and left.

As she walked throgh the the streets many people stared at her. She didn't mind

them though. when she got to the market she noticed Kagome. She did not want to

confront Kagome not now ... not now. She saw a large stand filled with fruit. She

noticed no one was there so she quickly hid behind it.

She heard Kagome's footsteps pass and stepped out from behind the cart. "Phew...

a bit to close for comfort" She mumbled as she leaned against the stand. She sat up and

started walking towards the giant market ahead. As she stopped by a fruit stand someone

grabbed her from behind. She turned to find a handsome young man with pich black hair

behind her.

"Hello I'm Miroku pleased to meet you" he said kissing her hand." Kikyo, I'm

charmed" She said shyly. He smiled then heard someone calling his name and walked

away. She just shrugged."Well at least I know someone who doesn't drive me insane"

She mumbled.

As she finished up her shopping she thought she saw a figure with white hair in

the corner of the mart. She turned for a second and looked again to see no one. " Wow, I

must really be going insane" she mumbled. She lauged to herself the rest of the way

home.

She unlocked her door and entered. She entered the kithen and set her basket

down. As she looked over at the counter she noticed a red rose with a black ribbon

around it. How did it get in her house? Everything was locked while she was gone.

This scared her a little. What did the rose mean? Yet somehow the rose gave her

a warm feeling, a feeling that she belonged. It started to give her the sudden rush of

serenity. At first it scared her but more and more she started to feel welcome. She put

her food away and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She put it in a vase by the bed and

fell asleep staring at the rose.

_**Monday Morning**_

She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She went to the lowest cabinet and

grabbed a small herb. She took it and started crushing it, small juices appeared. She

poured them into a shot glass and drank it. She scringged as she chugged the green juices

down.**(A.N. O.K. You gotta know that is totally nasty :p)**

She left the house trying to dodge glances. She felt like being alone. She had

grabbed a bow and some arrows just in case. She had found a backroad the other day

that led to the forest, she decided to use it for today. As she walked down the road she

heard footsteps behind her.

She turned to find a man dressed pureley in black, she could only identify his

peircing green eyes. She reached back to grab an arrow. He mearly took something out of

his pocket and threw it at her. She looked down to see a small note. When she looked up

to ask what it was he was gone. She noticed the picture on the wax was the one of her old

village what could the note possibly say? She open the note read over it then slipped it

into her pocket. The note read:

_Priestess of my Soul,_

_The village thinks you are a witch and should be judged. I believe no such thing. They _

_should be the ones judged after all they should be thanking you not trying to kill you. I'll _

_try to send you a little money. Be careful priestess I heard the villagers speak of an _

_assasin. And no doubt they will try anything to kill you. _

_Be careful,_

_Kohaku_

She walked into the forest. She walked farther and farther not caring about time.

She stopped to take a break half way near a giant tree placed in the center of what looked

like a ring of tree's. She took an arrow and carved a mark upon the tree. She sat down ,

she started to hear the sound of water. She walked deeper into the forest and found a nice

hot spring. She did not trust the water in the town so hense she had not taken a bath.

"Finally a nice bath" she shoutted in glee. She quickly undressed and sat in the warm

water. Moments later she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Come on you guys" a man shouted. "Why do we have to run to the spring

Koga" Miroku yelled. "Yah, Koga what's the rush" Hojo said panting. " I have a date

with that super hot girl Kagome tonight, and I plan to no longer be a virgin after tonights

party. There's about 3 hours till and I want to at least be clean until I get there" Koga

said smiling gleefully. "Finally were here" he stated with his back to the spring. He

looked at Miroku then Hojo, both eyes wide and speechless. Miroku pointed. Koga

turned to find a beautiful... naked ... maiden in the spring.

He turned to face the guys."What should we do, I can't bathe with her in there!

But she is beautiful ,way more beautiful than Kagome..." "Well we could try waking her

up" Hojo suggested inicently. "Wow, she more beatiful naked than she is dressed",

Miroku gawked. "Yah, She is...Wait what do you mean when she was dressed" "What

about Kagome's party...eh...meeting Koga" Miroku muttered. "Who" Koga said

mindlessly. "Your girlfriend... er...Ex-Girlfriends party" "Hmmmm... This woman will

be mine" Koga Declared. "Well I hope She's Coming, Do you think we sho... .That

very second Kikyo opened her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm Still Thinking Of How Kikyo Should Beat The Crap Out Of All Three Of Them!

All Right Please Review!

Amaru


	3. Ch1Pt2 Fury

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inu Yasha :p

All Right Part 2 Is Up.

Sorry I've Had About 8 Essays To Do At School And Couldn't Type This Up Sorry It's A Little Short.

Oh and Part 3 will be a flashback as well

Oh And Back Off All Of You Flamers Who Said You Had To Read My Bio Geesh It's

My Opinion So Back Off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Ch 1 Part2 Fury**_

Her body glowed a blinding white as her eyes glowed even whiter. Her raven hair

seemed to float on air. Koga, Miroku, and Hojo shook in horror as their minds screamed

to run but their bodies stood paralyzed. The priestess moved one hand as if beckoning

her arrows to her side. Seconds later her arrows and bow came to her hand. Hojo let out

a scream. The tight sound off the bow rang in their ears as Kikyo aimed and shot. She

pierced one after the other to surronding trees. Each man let out a scream of paine as the

arrow pierced thier sholder. Kikyo slowly withdrew the white glow as she lowerd and

grabbed her black dress. She silently dressed and walked over to the men.she looked up

and slapped each one. As she left the forest she put her hand out as if calling her bow.

Her bow almost obediantly came. All three men had fainted.

As Kikyo went toward the backroad in a way she awoke. Almost as if snapped

out of a trance she looked around not knowing the current events. As Kikyo walked

through the streets she heard a man mention it was Monday. Kikyo almost immediatly

remembered the party and ran home.

As she entered her home she noticed it was abnormally dark. She quickly lit

every Lantern In the house. Kikyo had bought a beautiful dress the other day and was

planning on wearing it. As she entered her room she noticed a small envelope on her

dresser.She wlked over and opened it. The Letter read:

_**Your Awakening has begun.**_

This frightened Kikyo. She shivered as if feeling the presence of another in her

room. She slowly walked over to the closet and quickly opened the doors. She stared in

amazement at what she saw.

A gown with blood red sleevesand a black center with a red ribbon connecting

it.The bottom of the dress was night black with red tips. She started looking around. The

gown she had bought had disappeared and this mystical, wonderous one replaced it.

She went up closer to the dress. It smelt of roses. She felt the velvet on the dress.

Her conscience told her to leave the dress but something drew her closer. She quickly

grabbed the dress and slipped it on.

The old rusted clock in the hall rang. Only two hours till the meeting. As Kikyo

tied the last string on her dress, she fell to her knees in paine. A sharp memory hit her.

Then came the image of Koga, Miroku, and Hojo. Her body sat on the floor paralyzed.

Memories hit her one by one in her sleep.

As she awoke her head ached. She sat up and clumsily made her way outside.

Small drops of rain fell. The rain was almost a relief from the memories. Nothing

mattered at that moment. A small boy ran by, then his imaged changed. He looked like

Kohaku. As Kikyo called for Kohaku the little boy stopped and looked at her for a

moment and ran off. Oh, How Kikyo wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. She

mearly started walking the streets in a daze. Everything appeared as a memory from her

village. Hereyes appeared as if in a different place a place where she was happy. Her

face was pale and her skin almost white.Her hair was plastered to her face. Her head was

lowered. She appeared as if her soul had already ascended.

She had finally stopped at the edge of the forest. She looked at the forest for a

moment then wandered inward. As she walked she finally found the three men. She

pulled the arrows out of each of them. Miroku opened his eyes to find Kikyo dressing

their wounds. Miroku closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He sat there patiently till

Kikyo had left.

Miroku quickly sat up and made sure she was gone. He then ran over to Koga and

hit him over the head. Koga opened his eyes mumbling under his breath. Then Koga's

eyes widened "the party". Koga sat up and leaned over and Punched Hojo in the

stomach." Wake Up You Idiot!" Koga helped Hojo up and then started to run off. Hojo

ran after Koga a few seconds later. Miroku looked around for a minute then walked

around. He looked off into the distance than ran after Koga.

Kikyo walked past Kagome's door trying not to be noticed. But as she passed

some one reached from behind her and pulled her inyo an alleyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey well I hoped you liked it. I know It's Kind Of Short But the next One Will Be Long I

Promise.

Amaru


End file.
